


Intangible

by haruka



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny gives Jack's spirits a boost when he's feeling low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intangible

Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth. The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.

Intangible (Rise of the Guardians)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Look at all those kids, Jack Frost thought as he walked slowly around the huge globe in the control room of Santa's base. All those tiny little lights, each one representing a child who believed in the Guardians – Santa, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny. Would any of those lights ever shine for him?

It wasn't like he kept his presence hidden. Heck, Santa and Bunny only visited the kids once a year; he had an entire season to perform in. Even so, when he moved amongst people, they not only never saw him, they would often walk right through him.

He was invisible to them. A non-entity. No matter how many snow days he provided or sledding hills they enjoyed, neither children nor adults ever really associated him with any of it.

A large furry paw landed atop his head. "What's put that pensive look on your face, mate?"

Jack glanced up at the six-foot rabbit suspiciously. He'd made a lot of wise cracks at Bunny's expense lately, and probably deserved some snark in reply. Still, the fuzzy face above him didn't seem to be exhibiting any particular slyness at the moment. He turned his gaze back to the globe and sighed. "I was just wondering what a guy has to do to get recognized for his accomplishments."

Bunny snorted. "Some of your 'accomplishments' you'd be smarter to hope no one ever associates with you."

Jack made a face at him. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

"Aw, I'm just messin' with you." Bunny elbowed him lightly, nearly knocking Jack over. "Seriously, though, you don't have anything to fret about. You'll be gettin' your recognition soon enough, I'm sure of it."

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

Bunny met his eyes. "Because you're gettin' involved, helpin' us out. You're not a loner anymore, and sometimes the recognition can come as a result of the company you keep." He patted Jack's thin shoulder. "By the time this is over, people won't be runnin' through you; they'll be running TO you. Sayin' thanks, for protecting their dreams."

Jack's mouth quirked up in a tiny smile. "And then when I throw a snowball, they'll throw them back?"

"For sure." The words were barely out of the rabbit's mouth before SPLUT – his face was covered in snow.

"A guy has to practice, right?" Jack said mischievously.

"I'll practice crackin' eggs with your head!" Bunny threatened, chasing Jack out of the room while the boy laughed. For now, he would trust the word of the more experienced Guardian and believe that he would not remain invisible to the world forever.

\--

Theme: Words beginning with N.  
Prompt: Nowhere man

(2012)

Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks Animation.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
